Pesto
Samuel Oliver "Pesto" Banks is a best friend of Wyatt and Crash and has a crush on Amanda Bernstein while Cleo Bernstein has a crush on him. His parents own Iconic Arcade which is where he works. He used to hate Crash, but now seems to be desperate for his purple dick. He is also a huge chad and can get any one just by showing his mustache, it is hidden knowledge but it is shown that he is legit Hitler and survived Personality Pesto was nice to Wyatt but he was mean to Crash at first. However, he later became good friends with Crash after realizing how rude he was. When he's around Amanda, he gets all flirty but not with Cleo. He can get pretty nervous and scared sometimes. He is very romantic especially when it comes to girls but then he became a trap and fell in love with Crash. Before The War (Seasons 1-2) Pesto was born an incredible man, he saved his family from a fire by creating a device that instantly decimated anything, and then using it to destroy all flammable material in the house. He then went on to invent the wheel, and also create a sustainable buisness all on his own. At just eight years old, Pesto had already gained control over the entire state, due to his amazing strength and intelligence. During The War (Seasons 3-6) Pesto took control over the Southern half of New Oregon in the first three days. He used the Quadrobeam to destroy the Bernstein air fleet. After this, he took the Bernstein family (excuding Crash and Bernstein) and the Cool Ice Cube hostage in order to have Bernstein trade over the Radivator. His plan failed, so he executed the Cool Ice Cube by burying it alive. During the Raid, Pesto managed to take back the Arcade, after killing off Daniel Petersworth and Karl Billyton. During the Climax, Pesto unleashed the Arcade Bot, a mech formed from the Arcade. He battled Mega Crash with it, and was defeated, ending the war. After The War Pesto continued to work in the arcade. He befriended the Bernsteins once again, and now lives in New Oregon happily with his family. Also, he's a Male. hes not Female, And His name is Pesto. Trivia *Pesto is played by Adam Sandler. *Pesto has a crush on Paul Blart. *He works at an Arcade because his parents own the Arcade *As a result of this, is allowance is paid mostly in token form. *He, Crash, and Wyatt once received their photo on the wall of Iconic Arcade for getting the high score on Motorcycle Mayhem (although he wasn't present in the photo.) *He is a member of Wyatt and Crash's fraternity. *He is characterized as The Possum in Wyatt's comic book. **'' The Possum'' resembles Rigby from regular show A.png 54454.png Pesto.wikia.jpg Mc.jpg Cc.jpg SPNGELOVE.jpg|https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OGbhJjXl9Rk Download-0.jpg Crash and Pesto at Iconic Arcade.jpg Screenshot 2014-03-12-20-49-42.png Pesto.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Children Category:Teens Category:Cute Boys Category:Chad Category:Human